


Take to the skies

by grimmgrump (Rylan_the_knight)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I promise, M/M, Oops, This is better that 10 days, but keep in mind that I wrote this at 2 in the morning, its cute, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylan_the_knight/pseuds/grimmgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is happy with Brian, Or is he? Do things go wrong? Just remember everything happens for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take to the skies

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight mention of suicide so watch out!

Getting off the plane was when Dan realized that this was real. He was finally going to make it bigger than he did just online. He would finally be happy with his work. Not to say he wasn't already happy with NSP, but just something about the thought that they would be able to be even bigger made him ecstatic.

Dan had missed New York. Living in New Jersey meant that him and his family had taken frequent trips to New York. He always enjoyed his time in New York and it was amazing to be back. New York was just as beautiful as he had remembered it to be. The one thing that was just a bit more beautiful that New York was his beautiful boyfriend/band mate, Brian. Brian was absolutely stunning. Even after spending about five and a half hours on a plane. His beautiful blue eyes were slightly clouded with sleep but it seemed to make him just that much more pretty.

Dan had been so absorbed in his fantasies with Arin that really he didn't know what was right in front of him. Arin was pretty, had nice hair, had beautiful eyes, and was just over all a great guy, but Arin was no where near as amazing as Brian had been for as long as Dan had known him. Brian was his now and their lives were only getting better. They had a record label that they were finally working with and they were together; nothing could tear them apart.

Or so they thought.

~ About 4 months later ~

Brian had been going out a lot later than usual the past couple of days and Dan was starting to worry. Not that Dan didn't trust Brian but really he was just in his own head and couldn't get out. The one night that Brian had came back super late had been the night that Dan decided to stay up and wait. He was tired, sure, but staying up until 4 am just to talk to Brian was worth it.

"Hey Bri, can I talk to you?" Dan asked, quietly, not really wanting to initiate this conversation but needing to.

"Sure babe. What's up?" Brian had asked as he went in for a kiss. When Dan avoided the kiss was when Brian realised that something was up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. I just had a question." Dan stated as he fluffed his hair slightly. Something he did when he was nervous, and oh boy was he nervous.

"Alright, shoot."

"Why- uh- Why have you been out so late lately?" Dan asked, avoiding eye contact. This was one of the hardest things he's had to do. He loved Brian and the thought of him cheating was not something he wanted to think about.

"It's just work stuff, babe." Brian blatantly lied.

"Brian. I work with you. I know what work stuff you need to do and I can tell you right now that being out until four in the morning is not something you need to do for work. Please don't lie to me." Dan said, tears forming in his eyes. Brian's body language said it all. "You cheated on me didn't you?" Dan asked tears now running down his face.

"Danny... I am so sorry. Rachel came into town and asked if we could get together an-"

"And I wasn't enough for you so you said yes. I get it" Danny had finished, stood up, and walked into Brian and his shared bedroom. Brian raced after him tears now dripping down his cheeks also. He rushed over to Danny who was packing his bags and hugged him so he would stop.

"Baby, You are enough" Brian cried not wanting Dan to leave.

"Brian let go of me. I'm leaving. You hurt me. I don't know if I'll come back. Honestly? I probably won't. I'm going to New Jersey and staying with my parents and depending on how I feel I might come back, I might go back to California. I've been talking to Arin and he said Barry still has my room saved just in case I ever wanted to come back." Dan wasn't thinking straight right now but the thought of being with his friends again made him very happy and if it meant leaving his now ex and his record label he was willing.

Dan rushed out of the door with his bags packed and jumped into the car that Brian and Dan had bought for the both of them to use. Brian knew where to pick it up after Dan left so all was fine in that department. Dan started the car, tears still in his eyes. The car ride to his parents house had been a long trip filled with some of his favourite bands drowning out his sorrows. He wished Brian hadn't done this but sometimes things happened. One thing that held Dan from crashing the car and ending his life was the saying "Everything happens for a reason" It was true. Why would it happen if there wasn't a reason for it. It just made so much sense and brought him happiness over the years.

Dan arrived to his parents house about two hours later. It being about six o'clock meant that one of his parents had to have been awake. When he knocked on the door Debbie opened it. When she opened the door she saw Dan with his bags and smiled but the smile fell from her face when she saw how puffy and red his eyes were. Seeing that he had been crying she lead him into the house and onto the couch.

"Dan, what happened?" Debbie asked her son as he leaned against her shoulder, tears forming again. She had known about Brian and Dan's relationship and was very happy for the two.

"Bri-Brian Cheated on me mom. He was acting weird and wasn't coming home until four in the morning and-and he confessed today after I confronted him about it. Mom I broke up with him. I feel bad but he hurt me.." Dan confessed to his mother, sobbing into her shoulder. It was way too early for this and Dan hadn't gotten any sleep. Debbie, noticing that her son was obviously tired, sent Dan to bed and told him they would talk about it in the morning. Dan thanked his mother and went off to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning he had talked with both his mom and dad and they had helped him decide on what to do. They asked him where he was happier and he had thought about it all day. He realised that he missed the grumps, most of all he missed Arin. Sure Brian had been a great boyfriend and he would never have thought about cheating on him (unlike Brian) but Arin still held a special place in his heart and he wasn't going to let Arin get away.

The next morning Dan had booked a flight to LA and made sure he had a ride there. His parents were happy that Dan was doing what made him happy but they did ask him to visit more often. He told them that he would when he had the time and they all hopped in the car. The trip to the airport was filled with old family stories and just generally good times. When they arrived dan hopped out and gave both Avi and Debbie a kiss on the top of their heads and carried his suit cases off. He went through security and got on his flight. As soon as he was able Dan was going to text Brian to tell him he was off to California again and to have a happy relationship with Rachel. Brian might have cheated on him but he still deserved to be happy.

The five and a half hour flight wasn't as bad as it had been coming up to New York, but it still tired him out. As soon as he got there he called Barry. When Barry answered the phone Dan smiled brightly.

"Hey Bar, I'm at Grand Central, is there any chance that you can come pick me up?" Dan asked with a hopeful smile on his face. When he heard shuffling he chuckled slightly.

"Daniel! Why didn't you tell me you were back in California? Of course I'll come pick you up! Yes- Yes Arin. Yes It's Dan. No you can't talk to him. Dan I'll be there soon! see you then." As soon as Barry hung up Dan picked his things up to go to the front of the Airport. He smiled at the thought of going back to the grumps and being with his friends again. That's when Dan realised that he was going to have to apologies to Arin for what he had said to him before he left. He had talked to him while he was in New York but he didn't ever apologies. He was a bag of dicks and wanted to make it up to Arin.

He saw Barry's car pull up to where he was standing and giggled a little when he saw Arin run out of the car and pick him up.

"DANNY! I MISSED YOU" Arin all but yelled into Dan's ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dan smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Big Cat." Dan smiled and pulled away giving Barry a hug. They were so happy that they were together. Once they got all of Dan's stuff in the car they drove to the grump space. While Dan wanted to put his stuff away he he also wanted to see the rest of the group, so there was no protest on his end.

When he walked into the grump space he was surrounded by all of his friends greeting him and hugging him. He was so glad to be back. This is what truly makes him happy. What made him even happier was sitting next to Arin. They weren't recording because this was a time of catching up. Arin and Dan were sitting so close that they were practically on top of each other. Arin grabbed Dan's hand and kissed his cheek. "I really missed you Dan. Like everyone else missed you but I missed you so much more. Like quintuple that amount." Arin chuckled. Dan was at ease but knew he had to apologies now or else he wouldn't ever get to do it.

"Hey Ar, I just wanted to apologies for being such a bag of dicks to you before I left. I know you just didn't want to lose me and I was such a dick about it. Will you forgive me?" Dan asked looking hopefully to Arin.

Arin nodded "of course I will you big dummy. I have a question for you now." Arin said and looked Dan straight in the eye. He smiled and when he saw no signs of protest from dan he began. "I know you just got out of a relationship but I really missed you and want to comfort you. I don't want to push you into doing anything but I wanted to know if you would let me kiss you?" Arin asked with hope in his eyes.

Dan thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding his head yes. As soon as Arin saw his nod he dipped his head down and gave Dan a loving kiss. He had been waiting for this moment forever. He pulled away and gave Dan a giant hug. He loved Dan and wanted to make sure he was loved and cared for. The rest of the day was spent cuddling and watching movies with the whole crew (of course the cuddling was mainly just Arin and Dan). They were all happy and this time nothing would come in between their happiness. Nothing at all.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much! This was a lot of fun to write. I also posted it on my Wattpad account so if you see it there fret not! I posted it there.


End file.
